


If and Only If

by Compendius



Series: Pride and Envy [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alpha Catra (She-Ra), Alpha Glimmer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Bow, Beta Bow (She-Ra), Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, F/F, Family Drama, Non-Canon Relationship, Omega Adora (She-Ra), The barest hint of torture, baby drama, my poor babys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compendius/pseuds/Compendius
Summary: Alpha's are always scarier when they're not worried about themselves. Even if their pink.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Alpha Glimmer - Relationship
Series: Pride and Envy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765627
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	If and Only If

It's luck only in the most morbid sense. 

They came looking for a captive scientist and have ended up with a kitten instead. 

"I have to make an offer..."

Bow frowns at her,"I don't know if-"

"I won't lose control, I swear," Glimmer simmers, wondering if she could actually keep that promise. "This has to happen." She blames the image of gold and blue in the back of her mind. "I need to know I tried."

Bow’s hesitant but nods anyway.

Glimmer turns to their newly acquired companion, who's clearly been listening the entire time.The princess doesn't know whether to be relieved or disturb to see the magi-cat with a stone-faced expression. She marches up to her, prepared to make her life that much more complicated. 

"You knowm" Glimmer exhales with her arms crossed. It's not a question. There’s no time to waste, if it’s gonna happen, it’s gonna be today.

"And?" Catra almost looks like she's pouting as her head turns away from her captor. “That sounds like your problem.”

Oh so it's like that? 

Alright.

Catra simultaneously gasps and hisses as a boot meets her crotch and a frowning Glimmer slowly applies pressure. "What the-" The pending onslaught of curses stops short as a gloved hand almost crushes Catra's chin. Glimmer's eyes have turned red; her body’s reinforced by Alpha instinct.

As blue and yellow fade to deep crimson, Catra convinces herself that she isn't afraid. She's merely not backing down back from the challenge. At this point it isn’t about whether or not she’s tied up. Sparkles won’t hesitate to kill her like this.If she’s mad enough, there’s a good chance she’ll succeed. Alpha’s are much more dangerous when they aren’t fighting for themselves.

The princess’s voice gains a disturbing cold that leaves her prisoner wondering if this is even the same girl. "You’re right; it is my problem and now it’s your solution. Listen to me or there's gonna be a new whole in your lap," Glimmer rumbles. She points behind her where Bow has an arrow trained on them just in case. “One way or the other.”

“You have a mean streak, Sparkles. Congrats!”

"For _my Omega,_ nothing’s too far."

Catra hates that she responds to such a clear provocation with heaving growl. She’s not jealous... **ShE’S NoT!**

The rebellion leader sneers, knowing her bait’s been taken. "Listen it's not fair but Adora needs both of us in her life. I don’t know if she can raise the cub without falling apart if you’re not at least around."

“So that's your argument?” The Magicat laughs brokenly. “Adora will be annoyed if she has to deal with my bastard without me!?” She's laughing so that she doesn't cry or hope. Hoping would definitely be more painful.

"Annoyed!?” Catra almost yowls as Glimmer pulls her by her mane and adds a bit more pressure in between her legs. “She's hurt! There are nights where she mutters your name in her sleep and cries." A growl rose from deep in her chest as her vision turns piercing red. "It makes **mE sICk**!” She smells the scent of Bow’s worry and remembers herself. 

Forcing deep breaths, she smooths out her frazzled hair and is careful to not to loosen her grip on Catra. “But I love Adora and you're a part of her. It’s not mine but I want what’s best for the cub. How’s she supposed to have a fighting chance at raising them right if she can’t get over who their father is?"

“...” 

Glimmer makes it so that their faces are only centimetres apart.

“ **Catra** ,” she snarls before continuing, “This is your _only_ chance. You'll lose the one child you'll likely ever have from the only person who ever really loved you. And I know you can't stand losing." 

Yeah, Catra knows she’s always worn second place terribly.

_“Why don’t you go hang out with your new friend Lonnie? I know you like her better than me!"_

_“I’ll always be your friend, Catra!”_

_..._

The Force Captain allows her eyes to fade back to normal as the tension drains from her, "Let me go, I need to get back to the Fright Zone."

Glimmer’s free hand starts reaching for her throat and the poor archer boy wonder’s which one of them he’ll need to shoot first.

"I need to settle some things first and grab some essentials."

Glimmer gives up the animal in her as well and unties her. She’s sure that none of this is the right choice, but right isn’t enough to make Adora happy now. Instead she says, "You have 3 days to show up at the edge of the whispering woods outside of Brightmoon.”

Then in several flashes of pink, she and bow are gone.

“I still won’t say sorry…” she mutters to herself as she heads back to the outpost. The sun isn’t setting, but things still look dim to Catra

“It wouldn’t help anyway…”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna keep playing around with this. I hope you enjoy it like I do:) I missed writing for the She-RA.


End file.
